NL Spring Break Ruined
by Kushie
Summary: Colby is looking forward to Spring break. He is going to stay with Grandpa Jack in Stillwater But then disasters strikes and plans have to be changed. I don't own NCIS, or any of it's Characters. I don't own Colby Granger. Very small numb3rs X/O
1. Chapter 1

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings

Chapter One

Jethro smiled at Colby across the breakfast table.

"Only one more week and you'll be off to Grandpa's," Colby raised his head and gave him

a tight smile. "Are you looking forward to it?" Colby again tried to smile and nod.

"You don't seem very excited."

"I've still got one more week of school." Colby tried to sound upbeat. But he had a terrible

head ache. Evie tooted her car horn outside.

"Well" That's your ride. Best get going! The sooner you start this last week, the sooner

it'll be over." He picked up Colby's satchel and steered him to the front door. Colby

climbed into the back of the car. He gave Joni a smile. But! She didn't smile back

In fact she had her eyes closed and was leaning her head against the far side window.

"Have a good day!" Jethro called as Evie re-started her engine. "I love you!"

"Bye Dad!" Colby forced himself to wave back. "Love you too!" But inside he felt cold

and a little bit sick. Joni and Colby walked into class together. The first thing he noticed

was, that several seats were empty. Joni sank into her chair and put her head down on her

desk. Groaning into her arms. Colby wanted to do the same. But didn't want to look

like a copy cat. Miss Fosti entered. She frowned at the six empty seats. She began to

call the roll. At lunch time Three more children went home.

Ducky sought out Jethro and drew him to one side. He needed to speak to Gibbs alone

"What's up Duck?"

"I've just been warned by the Local Health Authority."

"Warned of what?" Jethro expected the ME to want to discuss the most recent corpse

in the morgue. Then an ice cold hand squeezed at his heart as the Doctor continued

"They've declared an emergency. The whole of Washington DC and most of West Virginia

is in the grip of the worst Measles Epidemic, to hit for twenty years. It's a new strain.

Very virulent."

"Oh God! Colby!" Jethro instantly said.

"I'll come over to your place tonight and vaccinate him."

"Thanks Duck! I'd appreciate that. We both know how he reacts to needles. But he

needs to be protected." At that moment his cell phone went off.

At school: Colby coughed and squinted against the bright overhead fluorescent lights.

That seemed to worsen his ghastly headache. Miss Fosti looked at the two remaining children

in the front of her class. Joni was shaking and crying. Colby was shivering and his teeth

chattered. He was trying desperately not to cry. Even from ten feet away

Miss Fosti could see the bright red rash. That had broken out all over his face. She paged the school nurse.

Jethro frowned at his phone. The icy hand squeezing his heart, seemed to tighten it's grip

As he recognized the number. It was Colby's Elementary. He thumbed the receive button

"Gibbs!" he said automatically.

"Good Afternoon Mr Gibbs," a curt female voice answered him. "I am Mrs Turner.

The Administrator of your son's school."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so sir. You son has been taken ill. The School Nurse believes he has the

measles. The disease has been sweeping the area and all the local schools."

"I'll be there to fetch him. In thirty minutes."

"That will be satisfactory." Jethro closed his phone and grimaced at Ducky

"To late! That was the school. Colby's got the measles."

"I'll meet you at your place." The ME instantly said.

Jethro walked back into the Bullpen. Glad they had no major cases on the go.

The team were just reviewing cold cases and catching up with lapsed paper work.

"Dinozzo!" Tony looked up

"Yeah boss?"

"The Bull pen is yours. Colby's sick. I've got to get him from school."

"Oh God! How serious is it?" Tony half rose. He'd grown very fond of the little Gibble

As he called him.

"It looks like the measles." Tony half sagged. Okay the measles was a bummer.

But it wasn't anything really serious. Then Tim half commiserated.

"Poor Colby! Only a week until Spring break and he gets that. He was so looking

forward to going to Stillwater too. He's talked about nothing else for the last fortnight."

Jethro sighed and nodded. But he was in a hurry. Despite knowing it was only the measles.

He was still worried. He crossed the bullpen to the lift. Fretting as it seemed to crawl down.

To the parking garage. A minute after the doors opened He was at his car. Three minutes after that.

He was out of the Navy Yard and heading for the Freeway.

He got to the school in record time. He was just parking as Evie pulled up. She raised

an eyebrow and inquired.

"Colby?" Jethro nodded and countered with

"Joni?" Evie also nodded. Then awkwardly said.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to watch Colby for you While he's ill. I've already arranged to

take Joni to her Grandparents." Jethro smiled.

"I quite understand and please don't worry. I can make other arrangements." Evie looked

relieved. They entered the school together. Where they and four other worried parents were met by

the Administrator, Mrs Turner. She led the party down a side corridor to the Nurse's room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings

Chapter Two

Jethro was intensely relieved to see Ducky's car parked outside his house as he drew up.

Colby was lying on the back-seat. Jethro had wrapped a blanket around his son. He sensed

his child was feverish and shivery. Ducky had used the spare key to enter Jethro's house.

Gibbs had given him one for emergencies. And this was definitely an emergency. The doctor

had his bag unpacked ready When Jethro carried Colby in and laid him on the sofa.

"I've closed the curtains to protect his eyes," Ducky indicates the window." Jethro gives him a

watery smile. Ducky understands. In the few months since his friend had adopted the

downsized FBI agent as his son. The pair had become very close. Ducky had also noted

how much happier Jethro was. Happier than he'd ever seen him. Little Colby had

completely banished the aching loneliness That the deaths of his wife and daughter had left.

While the Doctor got busy examining Colby. Jethro went out into the hall and picked up

the receiver of his land line, telephone. He dialled the number and waited.

It rang twice then a voice at the other end said.

"Stillwater 890 555 324,"

"Dad! It's me!"

"Jethro?" His father's voice was full of warmth. "Every thing okay? How's my grandson?

I'm really looking forward to having him all to myself for a week." Jethro inhaled and cut him off

"Actually dad. We've hit a bit of a snag,"

"Snag?" his father's voice faltered. "He's not coming.?"

"Yes! He's coming But I was hoping you could take him a bit earlier."

"Love to! But what about school? I thought the semester had another week to run?"

"It has! But Colby can't attend."

"Why not?"

"That's the snag!"

"I'm confused. Explain yourself Leroy!"

"Colby's got the measles!" He heard his father inhale then grinned as Jack ordered.

"You get my Grandson out here right this minute Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Thanks Dad!" Jethro couldn't help grinning as his father became bossy.

"Ducky says to wait until tonight. As Colby's eyes can't be exposed to bright light

at the moment. Which also means. He can't fly. I'm going to drive out to you."

"I'll have everything ready by the time you arrive. You just get our boy here safely."

"Thanks Dad," Jethro gave a relieved sigh then added.. "We'll be with you around ten tonight."

"Fine! I'll see you both then."

Ducky gave Jethro a half smile as he returned to the lounge. Colby lay on the sofa. He was

wrapped in his favourite blanket. His yellow and red Piedy. Jethro had taken it to

the school with him. When he'd gone to collect his son.

"It's the measles all right," the doctor said. "I've given him some junior meds to help

with his headache. I'll have a full prescription made out by the time you're ready to leave

this evening." Jethro gave a nod.

"You're a life saver Duck. Some days I just don't know what I'd do without you?"

The medicine made Colby sleepy. Which helped Jethro as he was able to pack for his son's

now extended stay, at his Grandfather's. He was mildly amused. Colby had clearly been

looking forward to his week in Stillwater. As there was already a packed suitcase in the

corner of his bedroom. Along with a box of his newest toys. On the top of the box was a

large pile of comic books. Jethro tutted at this and added four of his son's school books.

After all once the initial symptoms eased. Colby would need to be occupied.

To stop him getting bored. He was going to be quarantined For three weeks at least..

It was just growing dark as Ducky returned. In addition to a full bag of medicine and pain killers

He'd bought along a card from the team. Jethro smiled at it.

It was obvious Abby had made it. It was pure Goth. But Gibbs knew Colby was going to love it.

As on the front was a picture of a big black rat. It had spot's all over it's pink nose and a

thermometer in it's mouth. Above the picture were the words

"GET WELL SOON!" Jethro flicked it open and noted the whole squad had signed it.

Including Ducky and Jimmy.

"Send everyone my thanks, Duck!" Jethro begged. "Especially Abby. I'd recognise her talent

anywhere." As yet Colby wasn't well enough to appreciate their good wishes. He was too ill.

He lay on the sofa with his eyes closed. Occasionally he'd sniff and then cough. But this was

to be expected. He was still in the worst stage of the disease. Jethro gently held a glass of water

to his lips. Colby sipped then moaned in pain. The inside of his mouth was inflamed as well.

So was his throat. Which made swallowing uncomfortable. Ducky had some extra strong pain killers.

To help him through the, long, journey to Stillwater.

"They will probably make him sleep," he told Jethro. Gibbs hoped so. It would make the

trip easier on both of them. If Colby slept away the hours of the car ride. Five minutes later

Colby still wrapped in his Piedy was carried out to the car. Jethro had packed the trunk

in advance and padded the back-seat with cushions and a quilt. He carefully laid his

already sleeping son on them. Then laid a second thick blanket over the top of him. Ducky had

stressed it was important for Colby to be kept warm. Jethro thought about adding a

hot water bottle. Then decided against it. The car had a very reliable heater. Ducky waved

from the veranda. As Jethro pulled out of the drive and headed North towards the Interstate.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories or my writing style.

Just by pass them by in the listings.

Hi! To my followers and Thanks for your kind reviews.

This is just a short transition chapter. A sort of handing over if you like.

Before the next phase of Colby's affliction.

Chapter Three

The journey seemed never ending to Jethro. He was just anxious for it to be over.

So he could deliver his precious son, into the capable and safe hands of his father.

Colby did sleep for most of the trip. But twice the deepening cough woke him.

Each time Gibbs pulled over and gave his son a few sips of the isotonic drink. Ducky

had provided. But it burned Colby's sore mouth and throat made the boy cry.

Which worried Jethro. Finally though Gibbs saw the lights of Stillwater in the distance.

He turned off the Interstate onto the local Freeway. Pulling off that after five minutes,

and taking a quieter road Which led into the small town itself. He spun left onto a

the dirt track. It chicaned around two corners, then twisted back. To run parallel,

to the high street, behind the shops. A minute later Jethro gave a sigh of relief. As he

parked in his father's back yard.

Almost at once! A light went on and the back door was wrenched open.

For an old man Jackson had a surprising turn of speed. A small smile ghosted across

Jethro's face. As he remembered that same turn of speed, from his boyhood.

He'd got into many mischievous scrapes. Yet rarely, if ever, escaped from his dad's wrath.

His thoughts returned to the present.

Colby woke up and cried out in pain As he was lifted from the dark car and exposed.

To the bright light. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. Jack led the way into the house.

Twirling the dimmer switch on the bulb control. As he entered. He glanced over his shoulder.

Jethro was carrying his son.

"I've made up a bed in your old room for tonight. Tomorrow I'll have him downstairs

in the parlour behind my store." Gibbs had expected this arrangement. His Dad ran

Stillwater's Mercantile. People would look to him to open, regardless of the circumstances.

"I've also called old Doc Harding," Jackson continued. "He's promised to come by first thing.

I know Mallard's examined Colby. But he's now two hundred miles away." Gibbs half smiled

He'd also expected his father to have more faith in the local Physician. Someone he'd known

all his life. Aloud he said

"That's a good idea. I'll be less worried. Knowing there's a local doctor." The senior Gibbs began

climbing the stairs at the end of the passage. Jethro still bearing his son followed him up.

His father opened a door to the left of the landing. Gibbs walked straight in. Jackson

didn't put the bedroom light on. Both men relied on the lamp at the top of the stairs.

A fit of coughing wracked Colby's small frame. Jackson had a glass of weak

orange squash already prepared.

As Jethro sat the boy into the pre-warmed bed. He passed it to him. Colby actually found

the soft cool drink, less painful to swallow, than the plainly flavoured isotonic liquid.

His Uncle Ducky had sent along with him. Colby clutched at his father's arm and croaked.

"Dad I gotta go!" Jethro, understanding, lifted him from the bed and toted him rapidly

across the landing. To the bathroom. But at last Colby was settled into bed and asleep.

Jethro and Jackson retired downstairs to talk. Despite being needed at NCIS.

Gibbs couldn't drive all the way back to Washington that night. Besides he wanted to be there

When Colby awoke for the first time at his Grandfather's house. In case he was afraid .

So! He slept on the sofa. Jackson peeped in on Colby before going to bed.

He was as worried as 'Leroy'. But despite being feverish. The young boy was sleeping peacefully.

Colby came to and shivered. He opened his eyes then wished he hadn't. For although

the curtains were closed. The morning sunlight beyond seemed to blast right through them

and into his eyes. He gasped at the agonising pain and immediately re-closed his eyes.

Even from way downstairs, Gibbs was so attuned to his son He heard him cry out.

He dashed up the wooden steps. Taking them two at a time. Jackson was hard on his heels.

Jethro pushed open the door.

"Colby?"

"Dad! Where am I? Why do my eyes hurt? Why's it so bright?" Jethro moved and sat on the

side of the bed.

"It's all right Colby. You're safe, at Grandpa's. You've got the measles remember,"

"Oh yeah!" Then as he sat up. Pain again arced across his temple. "It hurts!"

"I know son!" Jethro's heart contracted in sympathy with his's son plight. "But you'll

soon get better." Colby then recalled.

"You're leaving me here!"

"I have to son. I 've got to go back to work. But Grandpa's is going to take real good

care of you." Colby tried to nod. But the effort exhausted him. Jackson moved in

"Let's get you downstairs and bedded up, on my big old sofa." Jethro stayed for an hour

To make sure Colby was going to settle. Jackson scrambled him some eggs. A soft food that

would be easy to swallow. Despite his inflamed mouth and tonsils. Colby stilled needed nourishment

Jethro sighed and hugged his son tightly.

"I'm so going to miss you." he whispered. Not daring to speak any louder. In case

the emotion in his voice showed. He didn't want to upset Colby any more than he had too.

"I'm going to miss you too dad," Colby was actually feeling the wrench. "But you mustn't worry

I'll be good for Grandpa."

"I know you will son. You just concentrate on getting better." He gave the boy once last hug.

Noting he was already slipping back into sleep. Jackson walked him to the door.

"I'll call when I reach Washington." His father nodded.

"He'll be fine. I know what to do. I got you through the measles When you were his age

and I'll get Colby through it too." Jethro had to smile. His father had, indeed, nursed him

through several childhood illnesses. Gibbs didn't doubt Colby was in the best hands.

But he still felt awful having to leave him.

Jackson waved from the store. As Jethro, his heart heavy, turned his car towards Washington DC

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

NL: Spring Break

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downside and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS the Navy Yard and of course Stillwater.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings

Chapter Four

Colby half drowsy, sensed his father leave. Even in his heavily medicated state, he felt a wrench.

Jethro Gibbs was more than just his adopted father. He had become the main stay of his life.

Always there protecting him, caring for him. Okay Sometimes he was a bit heavy handed.

Colby winced at a memory and shifted slightly in the make shift bed. Then continued musing.

The sudden removal of the man, no matter how temporary. Filled him with foreboding.

Jackson saw Leroy off then went back into his home behind the store. He leaned over Colby

"Now I know you're going to miss your Dad. But I'm going to take real good care of you."

Colby tried to smile. But his head was hurting. In fact a lot of him hurt. Not least his

right shoulder. Once, before he'd been downsized. He'd taken a bullet to the very area,

that now ached. Of course he couldn't tell his grand father this. He just whimpered that it hurt.

"I've got some rubbing ointment That will ease the cramp," Jackson soothed. He remembered

Leroy had got muscle aches, when he'd had the measles, and prudently stocked up on a balm

In anticipation of Colby being afflicted the same way. The ointment warmed Colby's stiff joint

and as promised alleviated the cramp.

"Now I've got my store to tend," Jackson continued. "I'm just through there."

He pointed to an open doorway. "If you need anything. Even if you just feel a little lonely.

You ring this bell," He laid a small silver hand bell on the table beside Colby's head.

"And I'll be right back to see to you. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks," Colby coughed as he spoke. His throat was very sore and dry. Jackson

held a fresh glass of squash to his lips. Colby swallowed a couple of sips then

collapsed back against the pillows. Instantly falling asleep. Jackson sighed and stroked his

Grandson's hair. He loved the little fella even more. Than he had the first time they'd met.

Jackson sighed again Then turned and toddled off into his shop. As he'd heard the outer

door open. Which meant a customer. It was Mrs Jemika, the Butcher's wife.

Jackson smiled at her, then softly. but proudly. informed her.

"I've got my Grandson, Colby, come to stay."

"Ooh! The youngern's here. She looked hopefully over the counter.

"Poor little Tyke's gone and caught the measles." Jackson continued.

"Oh! Poor lad. My Jamie had that a few months back. Suffered something awful.

So he did."

"Aye! My Kolby's feeling a mite sorry for himself too."

"Doc Harding will know what to do." Mrs Jemika insisted. "He put my Jamie right, and I

reckon young Colby will soon be running around Bright as he ever was too."

"I'm sure he will, and then I'll have my hands full." Jackson chuckled. "If he's even

half a bad as his father was." The lady laughed.

"Yes! My Jamie keeps me and Arthur on our toes." She paid for the items in her basket

Then still chortling said 'goodbye' and left. Jack grinned as he saw her scuttle straight

across the stereet. To the hair dressers. Clearly to impart the latest gossip to her lady friends.

The shop door opened again and to Jack's relief Doctor Harding stepped in.

Jack led him through to the back parlour.

Colby woke as they entered. Despite the pain of having a light shone in his eyes.

Colby made no complaint. But his Grandfather saw him wince and try to turn away.

Harding was very thorough.

"More so than Uncle Ducky," Colby thought. As the doctor laid his stethoscope against his chest.

"Got a bit of congestion in there," Harding spoke to Jackson. "I'm going to prescribe

a linctus for that and his sore throat. Your lad's got the full works. Even the Kopeck Sores in his throat.

I haven't seen a case of Measles this bad For many a long year." He shook his head.

"It's probably from living in that big city. You want to have words with Leroy

About moving back out here. This little chap needs some fresh country air in his lungs."

Jackson half smiled.

"Can't see that happening any time soon. Got a fancy Federal Job has Leroy."

The doctor packed away his bag. Then joined Jackson in the kitchen for a coffee

and to give him some extra instructions Concerning how to care for his Grandson.

Colby gave a relieved sigh and slid back down under the warm quilt. He closed his eyes

against the sunlight. Which although muted by the closed curtains. Nevertheless made

his head thump and his eyes throb. He felt sideways for Snowy and then around his back.

For the hot water bottle. His Grand[a had tucked in with him. Warm then and feeling snugly safe.

He slid deeper under the covers. Jackson peeped in on him, once the doctor had left.

But as Colby appeared to be sleeping He didn't venture into the room and disturb him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie:

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Warning a small mention of religion in this chapter. Nothing offensive! Just

necessary to the plot.

Please remember this is AU. If you don't like my stories or if my writing style offends you.

Just by pass them by in the listings. But please stop whinging in the reviews.

No one is forcing you to read my work.

Chapter Five

Jethro arrived home. He'd called Tony en-route, just to touch base, and check in.

His Senior Field Agent, having inquired about Colby, had then told his boss.

That no major cases had come in He and the team were just catching up on, their long

neglected paper work.

Jethro let himself into the house. Half expecting to hear the patter of feet or a jovial yell

from his son. Gibbs sighed.

"It seems so cold and lonely. Just like when you and Kelly left me Shanny."

He inhaled and forced away the unpleasant thoughts. Knowing Colby was safe

and would only be gone For a few weeks. But!

"Oh God! Little man," he whispered to the air. "I miss you already."

For the first week he stayed with his grandfather, Colby was too sick to really pay attention

to his locale. He knew he was in Stillwater and safe with his grandfather. But apart from

when he was being fed or the doctor was visiting. Colby mostly just slept. Gramps told

him his dad had called. But Colby was to groggy and full of pain meds to actually

absorb the knowledge.

But by the Friday the initial symptoms were beginning to subside. Yes! He still had a rash

and high temperature. But the soreness in his mouth and throat eased. Also he stayed

awake longer. Which meant he started to take in his surroundings. He knew Gramps

was busy in his shop. So tried hard not to be nuisance and demand too much attention.

Even when he got the cramp in his joints. Unless Gramps was in the room. He

gritted his teeth against the pain and fought not to cry out.

Unfortunately!

It was on just such an occasion that Gramps happened to come into the back

parlour to check on him.

He saw Colby with his face pressed into the pillow Trying to stifle the sobs caused by the pain.

Jackson gave a loud tutt

"What's all this? What's all this. Has yer got the Rumies* agin, me little Colby?"

He half jumped. He hadn't heard the inner door open. He sat up and gave a miserable sort of nod.

"Why didn't you call."

"You're busy. I didn't want to keep bothering you." Jack tutted again and lifted the

jar of warming rub, from the mantleshelf.

"Tsk! Tsk! Yer just like yer Daddy. He always tried to be brave." Colby half smiled

at the anecdote. Then sighed with relief as his Grandpa rubbed the cream into his

right knee easing the ache. "Any where else?" Blushing Colby pointed to his left shoulder.

With the pain relieved. He sank gratefully back against the cushions behind his head.

Jackson bustled out to his kitchen. To heat the boy some nourishing chicken soup.

Colby couldn't help loving the kindly old man. Who was caring, so tenderly for him.

That evening he was finally well enough to speak to his father on the phone.

Jethro was deeply relieved to hear his son's voice. After nearly a week.

"I hope you're being good for Gramps?"

"Yes dad. But I sort of really miss you."

"I miss you too son. Everyone's asked after you."

"Can you thank them, for the lovely card. Especially Aunt Abby."

"I already have son. I already have."

They talked for a few minutes more. Then Jackson sensed Colby was tiring

So, gently, prised the receiver from his hand and took over.

Giving 'Leroy' an update on Colby's condition and the remarks made by Doctor Harding.

"Ducky wants a full report dad."

"I know son. Harding's promised to send him his case notes When Colby's fully through

this." Jethro thanked him. He felt a little less worried when he went to bed that night.

But he still entered the quiet back room and stood staring at Colby's empty bed.

"Come home soon son," he murmured. "Please get better soon and come home."

Far away Colby was whispering a little prayer of his own. He'd never been particularly

religious But lately he'd been asking God to protect his dad.

TBC

Author's note!

*Rumies- Slang for rhumatism*


	6. Chapter 6

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie:

Hi! To all followers and reviews Thanks for your kind remarks.

Continuing the adventures of the down sized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. If you don't like my stories or if my writing style offends you.

Just by pass them by in the listings.

Chapter Six

Colby was sitting up in the make shift bed, on his grandfather's sofa.. Over the previous

two days his symptoms had finally began to subside. As he was still under quarantine restriction,

the Doctor stopped by most days. But his examinations were less intense, more cursory.

Colby glanced to the window. His eyes weren't yet ready, to experience. The full effects of

daylight. So the drapes remained drawn. He didn't want to watch TV either.

He had tried the day before. But the garish colours and frenetic nature of the cartoon, had

re-awakened his headache. He'd turned it off after only a few minutes. Colby inhaled in a

contented manner and returned his attention to the trading card set. He had spread out on the covers.

Like all the boys his age, he'd been collecting the Piltdown Warrior cards for months.

Every time he got his pocket money Colby would dash to the nearest stockist and buy another pack.

Naturally he often got duplicate cards. Colby didn't mind this, too much, as he and his friends

traded characters with each other.

Jack entered from the shop. It was five fifteen and he'd just finished closing up, for the day.

He peered over the back of the sofa.

"What's that your playing with Colby, m'lad?"

"These are my Pilt cards!"

"Pilt cards?" his grandfather queried.

"Piltdown Warriors," Colby enlightened. "They're based on a TV show. Most of us kids

collect the action figures, comics and cards."

"Ah! Yes of course," Jack smiled. He peered closer at the cards. "You've a mighty fine

collection there."

"It's not bad," Colby conceded. "But I'm still missing some."

"Ah?"

"I haven't got Hoglorn, or Count Valdare in his Sea Captain's outfit." Jackson smiled and laid a hand

against Colby's cheek.

"You know I stock those cards in my shop. How about we have a little sort through? See if

we can't find the ones you're missing." Colby paled at the implication. He didn't want

his kindly old grandpa. To think he had to keep giving him presents and toys. He gulped

"Eh! That's a very kind offer Grandpa. But I can't accept."

"And why not?"

"Well for a start! Dad would go bonkers. Mostly at me, because I know I can't just take things.

I have to learn to work for things I want. But I think he would also be mad at you for spoiling me."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. Clearly his son was raising his boy right. Jack remembered how often

Leroy had argued with him. Over the way he'd always given into Kelly.

Then Colby added.

"And there's sort of another reason grandpa!"

"And what might that be?"

"Um! I kind of of like playing swapsies with my friends." He gave a little grin. "Martin's got

three Count Valdares. Two as the Sea Captain. But he hasn't got either an Earl Machen or any

of the Cruach ships." Jackson smiled. The more time he spent around Colby, the more he loved

the boy. Colby carried on chatting about his card collection and his friends for several minutes.

Then Jack patted him on the head.

"You're a good boy Colby. Your daddy much be very proud of you." Colby blushed at the praise.

Later that evening Jackson related the conversation to his son. Jethro smiled down the phone.

Pleased that Colby was taking advantage of his grandfather. But the longing for his return was

growing everyday and Colby still had another whole week. Before he'd be free from the

quarantine. Jethro had,actually, booked some vacation time. Before he bought Colby home.

He wanted to spend some time with his father and son together.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie:

Continuing the adventures of the down sized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen in NCIS and around the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

This is sort of an interim chapter. Necessary to fill in and tie up any loose ends

Before moving onto the next phase, of the story.

Please remember this is AU. If you don't like my stories or if my writing style offends you.

Just by pass them by in the listings.

Chapter Seven

Jethro had arrived late on Friday evening. His father had waited up for him.

Nothing had been said to Colby. Jethro didn't want him disappointed.

If a major case came in. One that would have cancelled his leave.

Fortunately that hadn't happened.

Colby had grown used to waking up in the old back bedroom. Now he was feeling

better, he'd even started investigating some of the old toys. Gramps said.

They'd been his dad's. Colby loved peeking into the toy boxes. Mostly he was careful though.

He knew it wouldn't be right to break any. After all they'd been his father's and clearly

some had been highly valued. As they stood in prominent places, on shelves.

Two that must had been extremely prized. Stood out of reach on top of the wardrobe.

Colby had climbed onto a chair to get a better look at them. Which hadn't really

been a good idea. As it had wobbled and he'd fallen off. The loud thump as he hit the

floor, bought his grandfather running. Colby had ruefully admitted what had happened.

Gramps tutted, wagged a finger and threatened to tell his dad that evening.

He didn't of course. But after the refrained from climbing.

He awoke slow on Saturday morning. He shifted slightly sensing a heavy weight

on the end of the bed. He opened his eyes and squinted through the half light at the shadow.

The drapes were still drawn. So! The room was shaded. Realisation dawned.

"Dad?" Colby said then "Dad? Daddy!" He shoved back his quilt and threw his

arms around the man sitting on the end of his bed. Jethro chortled his delight as

his son flew into his arms. The impact throwing his, upper, torso back slightly.

"I guess you're glad to see me then."

"Like Yeah! Oh! Oh! Daddy I've really missed you. Colby didn't have to fake

the emotion. He really had missed the loving man. That had taken him in and

was raising him. Jack chuckled from the doorway. Colby blushed.

"I still love you too Gramps. It's just that.."

"It's all right Colby I understand. It's natural for you, to have missed your Pa!

Three weeks is a long time. Jethro slid Colby off his lap and kissed his face.

"Gramps tells me you've been a real good boy. I'm very pleased with you. But now!

Why don't you hi-tail it to the bathroom? We'll meet you downstairs." Colby nodded

Although he still spent a fair amount of time napping. He had been well enough to get

up and dress for three days. He grabbed some clothes from a chair by the door and

dashed away. Jackson grinned at his son.

"You can be very proud of him Jethro. He has the finest manners, I've ever seen. Even

when he was sick and feverish He never forgot to say please and thank you.

"I am proud of him Dad. But Man! I've missed him so much."

"Yeah! And I'm going to miss him. When you take him home."  
"My offer stands Dad."

"I know and I appreciate it. But I'm not ready to give up my shop or independence just yet

And besides. It'll be nice for Colby to have a home away from home. A place to visit

and explore." Jethro chuckled

"You just want to spoil him out of my sight."

"Fat chance of that!" Jackson sighed. "He has got to be the most unacquisitive child I've

ever known." Jethro frowned.

"What do you mean?" Jack reminded him of the trading cards and cited several other

instances of treats Colby had refused. Jethro nodded. Again, pleased that his boy hadn't

taken advantage of his unique position. Then they heard the child in question running down

the stairs. Colby dashed into the kitchen smiling. Jethro held out his arms and Colby filled

them. Gramps laid a bowl of oatmeal on the table. Colby climbed up onto his, now,

favourite chair. Jethro gave an approving smile as Colby began to eat the breakfast

without complaint. Jackson stroked Colby's hair, then continued their conversation.

"Doc Harding says he needs another few days inside. But by Monday He'll be out

of Quarantine." Jethro appraised his son.

Apart from a slightly, reddish, stain across his brow and down the left side of his face.

Colby looked fine. Gibbs knew the last vestiges of the rash would have faded by Monday.

Which pleased him. He and his father had begun planning the night before. Colby wouldn't be

going back to school for a while. All the schools in Washington and West Virginia

were closed. By order of the Federal Health Authority. It was a necessary precaution

To try and stem the spread of the measles epidemic. Jethro was inwardly glad. It was

going to be nice To finally have a holiday with his family.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

NL: Spring Break Ruined

By Kushie:

Continuing the adventures of the down sized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen in NCIS and around the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. If you don't like my stories or if my writing style offends you.

Just by pass them by in the listings.

Chapter Eight

Jethro knowing Colby was almost better had bought his guitar with him. That night for the first time.

He played for his Grandfather. Jackson felt tears well up. His Grandson had such an angelic voice.

But there was also the memory of another child that he had loved. Despite her capricious nature.

After a few minutes of playing Colby laid his instrument aside. He blushed as his Grandfather

proudly praised him. In attempt to divert it away. Colby changed the subject.

"You know dad!" he said, in a sort of wheedling voice. "I haven't had any allowance for

three weeks." Jethro smothered his smile and countered.

"And I haven't had any mystery reports."

"I'm going to do them," Colby assured him. "I've already done one. Sort of!"

"Sort of?"

"I've kind of written a poem." Jackson sat up in his armchair.

"You've written a poem?" Colby nodded

"While you were in your shop, this morning. The telly still hurts my eyes a bit

But I can read and write now."

"Well! Go and fetch it then," Jethro urged. "Let me see it." Colby slid off the sofa

and scurried up the stairs to the bedroom. He'd been occupying for the duration of

his stay. He returned with a pad of lined paper a few minutes later. Jethro reached

out and took it from him. He patted the arm of his lounger. Colby scrambled up onto it

Jethro scanned his eyes over verses

"Read it out Leroy Let's hear it!" Jackson begged. Jethro cleared his throat. The slowly

began to read aloud.

Dragon Thoughts

On wings of power. Skyward leap

Dragon dreams. You haunt my sleep

Soar and turn above the trees.

Ancient myth my thoughts you tease

Around and about thy Magic's swirl

Hidden by cloud your wings unfurl

Red and Yellow, Blue and Green

Burning eyes thru' darkness gleam.

Majestic Flyer. Born of old

Moonlight glints on Talons bold

Breath of fire. Heart of ice

Mystic shadow. My soul entice.

Jethro finished reading and laid the pad aside. A few feet away, in his favourite armchair.

Jackson was opened mouthed with wonder.

"Colby lad. That was really good." He blushed

"I'm glad you like it Gramps," he looked to Jethro "Did you like it dad?"

"Yes! I did. It's clear you put a lot of thought into it." He put his hand into his back pocket

and drew out his wallet. Opening it he took out a ten dollar bill.

"You have been very ill and yet You still made an effort to do your assignments. I'm

very pleased. So much so That I am counting your poem as two reports." Colby beamed at him

"And!" he pulled out a further five dollar note. "I am also letting you off the third report.

Because you have really behaved yourself While you've been staying with Gramps."

Colby blushed again. "He has told me how you tried very hard, not to be a nuisance, even

though you were sick. You took all your medicine without complaint and most specifically.

You knew it would be wrong to accept things you hadn't worked for." He tucked the two

notes into Kolby's shirt pocket. Jackson gave a warm smile then said

"You know Colby. Your Great Grandfather was a bit of a poet." Colby sat forward

"Really?" Jackson nodded. "Please tell me about him?"

"He was quite famous and once even had a poem Published in the New York Times."

"Golly!"

"I think you must have inherited your talent from him." Jackson chuckled. Jethro tactfully

changed the subject. By drawing Colby onto his lap and hugging him to his chest.

"I have so missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy. But I knew you couldn't stay with me. So you bought me to

the next place and left me with the most wonderful Grandpa ever." Jack felt tears

prick at his eyes and a lump rise in his throat. As his grateful Grandson praised him.

Jethro picked up the remote and flicked on the tv.

Then!

As night fell Colby sat with his family sat surrounded by love.

Fin

**Author's Comments**

**And that folks is, I think. The perfect place to end this tale.**

**The story of their holiday together is a story for another time**


End file.
